Snow Leopard
A handsome Snow Leopard has just been spotted prowling about the outskirts of a number of tiny villages! Adult Snow Leopard The Snow Leopard is available as part of the Gold booster pack, and it has been confirmed that it can also be fused by DreamingDino. However, most of the required graphics for this dino have not yet arrived - so be warned - you may see just a gray box for a little while. The animation inside the Gold Pack window is really top rate, featuring a baby snow leopard who is utterly hypnotized by his own tail! Totally adorable. This is a must-have addition to any dino collection. The Anchiornis is available as part of the Silver Pack. Examples of Anomalies: 1. When clicking on the habitat with the Snow Leopard, one will see a variety of pictures instead of a leopard, there have been reports of having images of other dinos in the den, but the yellow triceratops is different (is this Topsy or a different pic?). 2. But when you go to feed your cute baby, he returns back to normal. 3. Thirdly the most interesting of all is when you enter the Fusion Lab to try and fuse the snow leopard. Even though my baby leopard is not a fusion candidate, you can see that its name is greyed out and the image associated with it on my game varies! Dinoskeleton, Ingridia. Of note, neither of these two dinos share the same habitat as my snow leopard. DreamingDino reports the appearance of a Black Sabretooth Tiger in that spot on his Kindle. And when the snow leopard grew up to level 3, its position in the habitat moved to the top along with a change in iamge :) Below, we see a beautiful Dino-Diorama featuring a family of these gorgeous Snow Leopards. The two babies are using their enormous tails to form a heart-of-love '''for their mom! Can you see it? '''Dino-Diorama featuring a family of Snow Leopards All these dino-dioramas will eventually be housed in the Museum of Dinosaurs, Beasts and Chimera once the renovations there are complete. Here are some additional snapshots in various life stages, from egg, to baby, then toddler and teen. Mysterious Giant Snow Leopard Egg A number of villagers have reported that for the first few days, the snow leopard arrived inside an egg of gigantic proportions. Pity the poor momma leopard straining to lay this egg! Here is a picture of the monster-sized egg provided by MissT. It actually towers over the Dino Den building. You can also check out this external link on FB for another snapshot of this monstrosity. Let's try to explain the root cause of this enormous egg. Below are the two different snow leopard eggs available on April 13th. They are displayed at their default size, that is, we have not set the pixel width. We see this mysterious monster-egg is about double the usual width! Let's compare the analogous eggs for say the sabretooth tiger. Solution of the Giant Egg Mystery! The two examples above lead to a simple explanation for the mysterious giant snow leopard egg! Each dino is provided with two different egg images. There is a small rectangular image for the dino den, and a larger higher resolution square image used elsewhere. In the case of the snow leopard, these two egg image files got reversed, resulting in the larger egg being displayed in the dino den while the snow leopard is hatching! The solution is simply to exchange the names of these two files. But who would do that?! The giant egg is just too much fun! Substitution of Fake IDs amongst Juvenile Snow Leopards After a careful sociological study, Professor Onestone has determined the strategies used by juvenile snow leopards to obtain False Identifications. Let's see how this Buddy Rule works. When you first pop on a Habitat, you are presented with a list giving all the dinos in residence, ordered from highest earner at the top to the lowest earner at the bottom. Unknown until now, each dino in that list also has a buddy! Rule 1: If there is only one dino in the habitat, it may seem that there is no buddy for that dino. But this is not allowed. All dinos in a habitat must have a buddy. So, the dino gods assign the lone occupant a Virtual Buddy, the Golden Dino seen here. The Virtual Buddy for all Dinos without a Partner Rule 2: If there are two or more dinos in the habitat, the first pair formed is always the highest and lowest earning dinos. That is the dino at the very top, is always the buddy for the little dino at the very bottom. If one of these dinos does not have valid ID, it simply borrows the ID of its buddy. Thus if the snow leopard is the top wage earner, he will sport the ID of the lowest wage earner. On the other hand, if the snow leopard is the lowest wage earner, he will sport the ID of the highest wage earner. Rule 3: If there are four dinos in a habitat, the second and third dinos form the second pair of buddies. If the snow leopard is the second highest earner in a 4-occupancy habitat, he will sport the ID of the third dino. If the snow leopard is the third highest earner in a 4-occupancy habitat, he will sport the ID of the second dino. Rule 4: If there are only three dinos in a habitat, the middle dino does not have a partner in the habitat, because the first and last are already partners by rule 2. The middle dino is therefore assigned the same''' virtual buddy''' as a lone dino - you guessed it, the Golden Dino. Additional Research Required: '''These rules completely describe the ID swapping seen by juvenile snow leopards in the habitat '''dino occupancy list. However, they do NOT describe the parallel ID swapping by juvenile snow leopards that has been detected in the Fusion Den. perhaps one of our faithful readers could work out the rules for the Fusion Den. The rules above also need to be supplemented by a rule describing what happens if two or more snow leopards are in the same habitat? Do these rules still apply? What happens if your buddy is a snow leopard? Are you then given the ID of the Golden Dino - or does the game crash! Category:Dinos